


A Little Honesty

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alit's an instigating little shit, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, for those three first ships at least, like; late teens/early 20s post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: You know who was real fucking annoying?Ok, yeah sure, Nasch. That one was a given, but nowadays? Alit was really gunning for the title of 'annoying asshole'.
Relationships: Alit/Mizuki Kotori, Alit/Tsukumo Yuuma, Alit/Vector, Tsukumo Yuuma/Vector, that last one depends on the reader's view
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Little Honesty

Vector groaned at the sound of hurried feet made its way across the upper floor of the mansion yet again, this having been the 5th time it'd happened in the past 20 minutes while he was trying to watch his damned tv show. The ginger was _trying_ to be good, and not go upstairs and put a stop to the noise itself, but as the sound occurred again for the 6th time in a row, Vector clenched his fist and exhaled heavily through his nose.

You know who was real fucking annoying?

Ok, sure, Nasch yeah. That one was a given, but nowadays? Alit was really gunning for the title of 'annoying asshole'. 

Sure, Alit joined him sometimes when pulling pranks around the mansion, especially ones against Mizael and Durbe, but nowadays he'd been particularly irritating. And it was usually before he'd gone and done something stupid like hang out with Yu--

"Hey, Vec!"

Vector slowly turned his head at the sound of Alit's voice coming from the entryway of the mansion's living room, glaring daggers at the tanned teen cuz honestly, why couldn't he be left to watch his tv show in peace? But Alit either didn't notice the death glare or just flat out didn't care, because he continued to speak.

"Does this outfit look alright?"

Alit was dressed in a dark blue sleeveless workout shirt that was just the slightest bit tight looking, showing off the muscles on his arms, as well as his chest thanks to that slight tightness. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans that were also the slightest bit tight. When Vector failed to answer, - instead giving Alit a pointed look of unamusement which _again_ the brunet seemed to either not notice or not care about - Alit slowly turned, showing off the outfit from all sides. There was a thick stripe of white on the sides of the shirt, under the arms, that reached the edge of the shirt. When Alit moved, the back of the shirt also helped to accentuate the tonedness of his back, and his pants (jesus christ above why did Vector need to see this) helped show off his ass, the slight tightness to the jeans showing off some curvature. 

"Why ask me?" Vector growled, turning his attention back to the tv, trying to focus on it. "Why not ask Gilag?"

"Cuz!" Alit said, his hands curling into excited fists as he lifted up and down on the balls of his feet, "Gil's at the gym!"

"Then ask Merag, Durbe, literally someone other than me!"

Alit huffed and stopped moving excitedly, folding his arms. "Rio and Ryoga are in their rooms! Durbe's at his college and Mizael is probably with him, helping him study. And c'mon, its been like, almost 7 years, you can at least call Nasch and Merag 'Ryoga' and 'Rio' now."

"Nope." They'd always be Nasch and Merag to him. They'd never complained or made him try to call them anything different, so why should he bother catering to their newer, modern names? "Also, you look like shit. Leave me alone." With that, Vector raised the volume on the tv, hoping that was the end of the conversation.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

Alit groaned and walked over, yanking the remote from Vector's hand, the ginger giving a "Hey!" of contempt. He then paused the tv show and looked to Vector, putting his hands on his hips. "C'mon, just be honest, alright? Unless that's too hard for you."

"Why would I bother feeding you a compliment, you idiot?" Vector tried to swipe the remote back from the hand at Alit's hip, but the ex-gladiator was too quick, and effortlessly moved his hand back, out of Vector's reach.

"A compliment, huh? So I _do_ look good?" Alit flashed Vector a toothy grin then, and Vector growled, standing up from his spot on the couch to try and get the remote back.

"I said you look like shit, you asshole, now give me the remote!" Vector tried again to swipe the remote from Alit's hand by lurching towards the hand holding it, but Alit tossed the remote up in the air, sidestepping so that Vector's lurching caused him to fall forward, falling face first into the floor. Alit then caught the remote as it fell, whistling a single note as he took in the sight of Vector flat on the ground.

"Wow." Alit clicked his tongue, and playfully tossed the remote up and down, catching it repeatedly. "You really wanna watch this show, huh?"

Vector seethed as he pulled himself into a sitting position, only to look up and be met with Alit's gaze, a single emerald green eye positively glowing with mischievousness. At that, Vector pulled himself up, and stomped to Alit, who quit tossing the remote into the air. They were in each other's faces for the most part, Vector being an inch or so taller than Alit, and he sighed. "Fine, you look like half-way decent shit."

"I'll take it." Alit said with a grin, handing the remote back to Vector, who snatched it up angrily. "See? A little honesty can do you some good."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later," Alit chuckled, "if I'm not dating an angel by then."

At that, Vector groaned, his head rolling back as he closed his eyes. "Not this shit again."

Alit pouted. "What shit?"

Vector looked pointedly at Alit then, before plopping back onto the couch. "This 'angel' shit. It's always 'Yuma, Yuma, Yuma' with you, or 'Kotori, Kotori, Kotori'. Just give up." He then turned his attention back to the tv. "Like you said, it's been almost 7 years. If they don't want you by now they're not gonna."

"You don't know that for sure, though." Alit said with a smile, clearly not fazed by Vector's words.

"Yuma's waiting for Astral to come back." Vector said, looking at Alit for what he hoped would be the last time for this conversation. "That's why he hasn't given you the time of day. I don't care about Kotori, nor do I want to, but there's bound to be some reason she doesn't want you either." With that, Vector unpaused the program, and resumed watching the television.

Alit was silent, and for a few moments, Vector was convinced the conversation was indeed, over. But from the corner of his eye, he watched as Alit stayed put, the ex-gladiator's arms folding as he smiled knowingly.

"At least I'm honest with myself about my feelings."

What?

Vector paused the program once more, looking to Alit unamusedly. "What?"

"I'm just sayin'." Alit continued, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke. "I'm honest with people and myself when it comes to my feelings for them." That knowing smile was still plastered on Alit's face, and he spoke once more. "Too bad you can't say the same thing about yourself and Yuma."

_What._

Violet eyes bore into Alit then, Vector trying to fight the heat rising to his lightly freckled face. But no such luck was on his side, as Alit began laughing and pointing a finger at Vector's blushing. Alit's laughter promptly stopped, however, the second Vector suddenly lunged at him and knocked him down to the ground.

Vector landed a solid punch to the side of Alit's face, though his pride at landing a blow to the younger male was short lived as he felt himself being lifted and knocked into the wall of the living room, pain blossoming through his back as he made contact with the wall. A punch to his gut knocked the wind out of him, and he choked on air, his hands flying to his stomach as he lurched forward from the pain. Alit had been knelt in front of Vector when he'd delivered the blow, but as Vector was hunched over in pain, he stood up, wiping his hands against each other and beginning to walk away.

He hadn't expected Vector to recover so quickly, nor had he expected the ginger to have grabbed him by the ankle, causing him to fall forward into the floor. With a _'thud!_ , Alit landed on the ground, and he felt Vector climb over him and turn him over, the ginger going for another punch to the face. Alit however, moved his head in time, Vector's fist pulling back after coming into contact with the carpet and not flesh, and Alit used that to grab Vector by the shoulders and roll him over. Vector mimicked the action, and attempted to roll over again so that he could be above Alit instead of below him, and the two fought for the position, rolling into the wall more than once.

"What the hell is going on down here?!"

Even at the sound of Rio's voice, the two young adults kept fighting, and it wasn't until pairs of hands pulled them away from each other that they stopped.

"What the fuck are you two fighting about?" Ryoga spoke this time, holding Alit from behind, his arms going under Alit's, and wrapping back upwards to hold at his shoulders.

Both males were silent at the question, each struggling against their fellow ex-Barian's holds. Vector growled and tried to yank himself away from Rio, but she was alot stronger than she looked, and was able to keep him locked in place.

"I'm not gonna ask again," Ryoga said threateningly, "What are you two fucking fighting about?!"

"Ryoga," Rio spoke up, looking over Vector's shoulder at her twin, "The last thing I need is you fighting too. Now," Rio looked at Alit. "Who threw the first punch?"

Alit pointed at Vector as best he could from Ryoga's hold. "Vector."

"Of course he did." Ryoga muttered with disdain, glaring at the ginger.

"Shut the fuck up, Nasch."

Rio tightened her hold on Vector at that. "Why'd you punch him?"

Vector turned his head to look at her. "Because he was being a fucking asshole!"

"I was just talking to him about the importance of honesty!" Alit said all too innocently, which got him looks from both Rio and Ryoga. "Then I was going to go see Yuma and Kotori!"

With dual sighs, the twins let both their captives go, though Ryoga was quick to grab onto Vector when he lunged for Alit again. "Nope. Not happening."

"You do realize Alit _can_ beat the shit out of you if he wanted to, right, Vector?" Rio asked, he hands on her hips as she walked to the ginger, looking him in the eyes.

... Oh yeah. That was right. He was on a wrestling scholarship. ...Maybe he shouldn't have thrown that first punch.

"Whatever, I can kick his ass!" Vector yelled as he struggled against Ryoga's hold.

Alit merely laughed, beginning to walk out of the living room and towards the foyer so he could reach the front door. "Sorry we bugged you guys." Alit apologized to the twins, giving them a small wave before he disappeared into the foyer, and the remaining three inhabitants in the house heard the front door close.

At that, Ryoga let go of Vector, who scoffed and dusted himself off. The two shared a look of mutual loathing, before folding their arms and looking away from each other. 

"Maybe we should have let Alit beat the shit out of him."

_"Ryoga."_ Rio chided. 

The three young adults' heads turned towards the foyer at the sound of the door opening up again, and after a few seconds, Alit's head and part of his upper body popped into view from the entryway point of the living room.

"Oh, just remember, Vector." He said, amusement dancing in his gaze before speaking again. "A little honesty can do you some good."

Ryoga had to restrain Vector once more, as Alit left again, walking out the door laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking commissions now! You can find my info [here!](https://city-writes.tumblr.com/post/613670764703580160/commissions-are-still-open)


End file.
